As illustrated in FIG. 1A, the manufacturing process for solar cells involves the sequential deposition of a plurality of layers onto a substrate. In one embodiment, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, the plurality of layers comprise a sacrificial layer, epitaxial layers, metal layers, and a polyester (PET) film layer. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, when the sacrificial layer is etched away, the remaining layers (e.g., the epitaxial layers, metal layers and PET film layer) are then ready for further processing, such as cleaning and other process steps. The resulting small singulated sheets of thin plastic with layers of polyester (PET) film and gallium arsenide layers are too fragile to be transported through standard process tools. The film lacks the mass and dimensional stability for conveyance systems; it will readily float in a chemical bath; and it cannot withstand impinging streams of either gas or fluid. However, a frame gives the film adequate size and dimensional stability to be handled by automated equipment and retains the film in any orientation in the environment by the process equipment.
In the past, such films have been loaded for processing with the use of a frame 202 with a 2-piece clip 204, such as illustrated in FIG. 2. In the past, one used a two piece assembly with clips 204 on each opposite edge. This requires a manual process to load a PET film assembly into the two-piece assembly. This process is labor intensive and limits the speed by which solar cells can be made. It is not suitable for automation. Other embodiments have also used holes in the PET film that were then lined up to attachments on a frame. This also results in a laborious manual process that is very time consuming and also not suitable for automation.